Bound by Fate
by shel
Summary: a little vignette from phoebe's and cole's wedding night


****

CHARMED

"Bound by Fate"

__

by shel

© march 2002

disclaimer: phoebe & cole turner, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too 

rating: "pg"

summary: a little vignette from phoebe's and cole's wedding night 

warning: some references to 'brain drain,' 'enter the dragon,' 'charmed and dangerous,' and 'the three faces of phoebe' and definite spoilers for marry-go-round' — you might not want to read this if you haven't yet seen that ep

archive: please don't without express permission

notes: my first foray into charmed' fanficplease let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why notand, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames

"What are you doing here?" Cole demanded as he set the silver tray that carried bowls of strawberries and cream down on the coffee table. "I could have been Phoebe."

"Forgive me," the Seer answered with downcast eyes.

Cole nearly sighed in frustration as he went to close the hotel room's bedroom door securely. He turned back to the Seer and asked, "What is it that you had to come here tonight?"

"I thought you would want to know that the priest was satisfied by the ceremony," the Seer duly answered.

Cole nodded and tightened the belt of his black silk robe. "And how long have you been here waiting?"

This time, the Seer held his gaze, "Long enough to hear you whisper words of love in the witch's ears."

"That witch is my wife," Cole glowered. "If you have a point, I suggest you make it now."

"You never harbored emotions before you took over this half-human," she warned. "These feelings ofthat Cole feels for the witch will be your downfall."

"Have you seen anything to support your claim?" Cole asked in a low voice.

The Seer lowered her eyes and shook her head.

He stepped towards her and bent close. "Then I suggest you do not solicit advice of how I tend my bride."

"Cole's bride," the Seer stated. Chastened by the glare Cole then gave her, the Seer apologized, "Forgive me, I only wish to remind you that it is still a dangerous time for you. You have told me that Cole's voice still whispers in your mind. And, more importantly, not everyone has accepted your return. There are factions of others still seeking control of your kingdom."

Cole nodded. "I am aware and I know what must be done. But," Cole's eyes flamed, "I will not warn you again about Phoebe."

The Seer stepped back. "I await your instructions." 

"Cole?" Phoebe's soft voice called out.

The Seer disappeared and Cole quickly turned as the bedroom door opened.

"Phoebe, I thought you might like -- " Cole stopped in mid-sentence as he took in Phoebe's appearance. She was pale, her hair slicked back, and her short black lace negligee clung to her while sweat glistened on her face and shoulders. She was trembling and he hurried to her side to support her before she collapsed. "What is it?" he asked in concern. "Did you have a premonition?"

"YesI don't know," she answered in a whisper as she let him lead her to the couch. "I justCan you" Her voice trailed off as tears fell down her cheeks.

Cole wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. Phoebe buried her face in his chest and he kissed the top of her head and murmured, "It's okay, Phoebe. We're safe." 

"Are we?" was her muffled reply.

"Of course we are," Cole answered in a soothing voice.

Phoebe sniffled and shook her head. She pushed herself back from him but still held onto his robe's lapels. "The Seer sent a demon to ruin our wedding. Everything had been going so well, Cole. It was quiet for days. And then, bam, the day of our weddingOh, Cole, when I saw you, I mean her, I"

"You what?" Cole asked, "What happened in the cemetery?"

"We told you what happened," Phoebe answered softly.

Cole shook his head. "You told me that the Seer revealed herself and confessed she let the demon loose. That she couldn't let us marry today in order to maintain the balance between good and evil. But something else happened," he continued as he caressed her cheek, "something else that's upset you."

Phoebe closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. She sighed and opened her eyes as his thumb ran lovingly along her lips. She gave it the lightest of kisses and then took his hand in hers. As she kissed the back of his hand, a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at him. "I thought it was you. I mean, I was at the altar and looked into your eyes and I thought it was you. I had no idea you'd been kidnapped. No idea that you'd been hurt."

"Phoebe, it's not your fault," Cole said as he quickly pulled her into another embrace. "If anyone's to blame, it's me." Phoebe shook her head but he continued, "When I saw the Seer at the chapel, I didn't want to alarm your father. Or you. You'd already been through so much. I thought I could handle it."

Phoebe looked at him and spoke without pulling away from his arms. "When the Lazarus Demon accused you of being involved and then you threw that fireballCole, I panicked. I didn't know it was the Seer. I thought it was you. That something terrible had happened to you and it wasIt was"

"It was what?" Cole asked quietly as he stroked her arms.

"It was almost like a flashback to when the Source attacked us in the attic." Phoebe's voice was barely a whisper.

Cole spoke carefully, "The Source can't hurt you anymore, Phoebe."

"Then why can't I get the Seer's words out of my head?" Phoebe asked as she suddenly broke away from Cole's embrace and stood up.

"What words?"

Phoebe turned to face Cole. "After we vanquished the Source, she said that his powers went into the void."

"And?" Cole cautiously asked.

"And what if they're just waiting for a new Source? Some new demon to take them and gain control?"

"Phoebe" Cole began as he stood up.

"No, Cole," Phoebe interrupted as she stepped away from him and crossed to the other side of the room. "What if I'm right? If there were factions vying for control when the Source was only wounded, wouldn't they be even more active now that the Source is gone?" she asked as she began pacing. "You said that the Source looked the way he did because of the battle when he became the Source. If he wasn't the first Source, why should we have presumed he'd be the last? God, we became so lazy thinking we were safe. That we'd only have to deal with some lower level demons. We should have been preparingIt's not over, Cole. It's not. I know it. I can feel it."

Cole reached out and grabbed her arms to stop her from anxious pacing. "Phoebe, you, and your sisters, have been through more in the past year, the past two years, than any witch had a right to be. You've been carrying so much for so long, you should be allowed a break. A time to be"

"Normal, like ordinary people?" Phoebe completed for him.

Cole smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You will never be like ordinary people," he teased.

Phoebe's smile faded as quickly as it had formed. "So, you agree with Piper, then?"

Cole hesitated. "I'm not sure. You told her about this theory?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I didn't want to worry her. She and Leo are trying to have a baby. How could I spoil her plans and tell her about this without any proof? All I have is a feeling. A bad feeling."

Cole embraced Phoebe again. "You should know by now that Piper trusts your feelings. Especially your bad ones." Phoebe didn't answer and Cole continued, "It's not just a feeling, is it? I was right before, you had a premonition tonight."

"I'm not sure," was Phoebe's soft reply. "It could've just been a dream."

"Baby, I've been with you when you've had nightmares and you've never reacted this way," Cole said as he led her back to the couch and sat her down next to him. His arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders and he told her, "No more trying to protect me, remember. I want to hear about it, Phoebe. You might even feel better."

Phoebe looked at him and took a deep breath. But she turned her head and stared straight ahead as she began to speak shakily, "We were in the attic. You..you were lying on the floor and weren't moving. I was bending over you but a demon was standing there and he held one of our training swords. There wasthere was blood dripping from it and I"

"It's okay," Cole commented as she paused. He kissed the top of her head, "Go on."

Phoebe closed her eyes as she spoke, "I grab the other sword fromfrom your hand and I lunge at the demon to keep him backPiper's behind him and I yell something to her. She tries blowing him up, I think, but it doesn't work and she jumps behind the sofa and thenthen I see the Seer standing in the corner, smiling. She's holding"

"Holding what?" Cole asked as Phoebe wiped her tears away.

"She's holding a baby," Phoebe answered. "Piper shouts something to Paige who's in the other corner and the baby orbs from the Seer's arms into Paige's arms. Paige then orbs with the baby to Piper behind the sofa. Piper grabs the baby and she waves her arm. Nothing happens and II know I'm getting tired from fighting the demon. I stumble back and"

"It's okay," Cole repeated as he gave her shoulders a slight squeeze in an attempt to stop her trembling.

Phoebe touched his hand in acknowledgement and continued, "The Seer nods and a demon suddenly appears and pins my arms back from behind. I think we say some sort of spell which doesn't work and then the other demonthe one with the sword"

"He what?" Cole asked tensely.

"He runs the sword through me," Phoebe answered before she turned to look at him. "He kills me. I died, Cole. I died."

"Oh, baby," Cole whispered as he pulled Phoebe towards him and into a hug. 

Phoebe pressed herself even closer and wrapped her arms around Cole's waist. She took several deep breaths before she continued, "I justI fall down next to you. Piper screams and Paige starts to orb them but the demonthe one who grabbed methrows Paige across the room and the other demon grabs the baby from Piper and runs to the Seer. They all shimmer out and Pipershe's crying and she goes over to me and holds me and rocks me and" Phoebe broke off in sobs.

Other than murmuring generic phrases of comfort, Cole kept silent while Phoebe cried in his arms. He stroked her hair and held her close. Finally, as she calmed down, he stated, "It won't come true."

"How can you say that?" Phoebe sniffled. "You're the one who told me that some premonitions are meant to happen. That they're just a warning to prepare us for the future."

Cole took a moment before he teased, "Are you always going to throw my words back at me?"

"Maybe," Phoebe considered with a timid smile, "If it's anything worth repeating, I guess." 

Cole smiled back and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I suppose I can live with that."

Phoebe turned serious, "But maybe I should tell Piper. Warn her." Cole looked quizzically at her and she explained, "She should know that something like this might happen to her baby." Cole looked a little shocked and Phoebe reminded him, "She and Leo are the ones trying to have one."

"Uh, of course. Their baby."

Oblivious to his hesitation, Phoebe continued, "If the Seer wants their baby enough to have us killed then maybe we need to --"

"Don't worry about the Seer," Cole interrupted.

"But, Cole"

"No buts, Phoebe. Maybe this wasn't a premonition. You've never had one this long before. It could've been just a nightmare. You've been pretty stressed for a few days not to mention what you've been through tonight. Look," he said as he indicated to the tray on the table, "I thought we might enjoy a bit of a midnight snack."

Phoebe smiled but said, "But, Cole..."

"Let it go for now, Phoebe," he requested. "Please. For me." 

"But," Phoebe quietly insisted, "what if we've wasted too much time already? It's like"

"Like what?" Cole asked as he wiped away the last of Phoebe's tears.

"It's like after Prue died," she sniffled. "When we were waiting, just waiting, for that next confrontation. Not knowing when or how it would happen. What if the Seer is already planning --"

"Don't worry about the Seer," Cole interrupted in a sharp voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to --"

"It's okay," Phoebe shrugged. "We're all still on edge, I guess. I just don't want anything to happen to -- No, you're right. I'm not going to do this."

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe angrily wiped at her cheeks and pushed away from Cole. "I won't let him win," Phoebe decided as she stood.

"Who?" 

"The Source."

"The Source?" Cole repeated as he stood next to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "That day. In the attic. He called me pathetic. The weakest. When he was about to throw the fireball at me, to kill me, he told me to say hello to Prue. That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it."

"Phoebe," Cole asked in a concerned tone, "what are you planning?"

"I am going to continue that training we started. And I'm going to work on my powers. If Paige can learn how to orb on her own, well, maybe I can learn to control my premonitions on my own. If the Oracle and Seer can see the future at will, maybe I can too. Maybe I will be the --"

"Slow down, Phoebe. You --"

"I am going to be prepared," Phoebe continued in a determined tone as she ignored him. "I am going to make sure my sisters are prepared. When we do meet the new Source we will --"

"New Source?" Cole asked worriedly. "Phoebe, I told you --"

"You told me," Phoebe interrupted again as she looked at him, "that demons worship strength. Well, Cole Turner, I am going to be so strong, the new Source won't know what hit him.

"Phoebe, I"

"What?" Phoebe asked as she suddenly stopped her ranting and really looked at Cole. "Cole?"

"I wantto tell you that," Cole struggled to speak, "that I..ugh..I am" Cole pressed his hands to his head as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried as she hurried to his side. 

"My head," he groaned.

"Oh my God, Cole, I am so sorry," Phoebe apologized as she helped him to the couch. "You were hurt tonight," she continued as she gently rubbed his temples. "You probably had a concussion. I shouldn't have listened to you. I should've let Leo heal you."

"I'm okay," Cole muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, "didn't need Leo. It's not your fault."

Phoebe caressed his cheek and said, "And here I've been talking about you being hurt like you were a third person. Like it happened to someone else. Honey, I am so sorry."

Cole slowly shook his head. He suddenly grabbed Phoebe's shoulders and desperately said, "Phoebe, I love you. I want you to know that. Remember that."

"Cole?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

Cole looked her in the eyes and intently said, "Whatever happens, Phoebe, believe that I love you. That I would do anything to protect you."

"I do. Of course I do," Phoebe answered as she quickly hugged Cole. "And I love you, Cole. With all my heart and soul." As she rested against him and ran her hand up and down his arm, she continued, "You know, Piper told me she didn't really remember her wedding. That it was all a blur and I think I understand now what she meant. Nothing about today really mattered did it? Not the flowers or the caterer or even who was stayed through the delay. What only mattered were the vows we took."

"Sacred," Cole murmured as he kissed the spot below her ear.

"Sacred?" Phoebe echoed as she turned her neck slightly to give him better access. "I didn't think you really cared about that. I mean I know I wanted the day to be perfect for you but I kind of got the feeling you were going through the motions just for me."

Cole shook his head and pulled back. "That ceremony was a sacred ritual, Phoebe. We've bound ourselves to each other for eternity." He brushed some hair from her forehead and spoke seriously, "Nothing, no one, can break our bond."

Phoebe sighed and hugged him. "I love you, Cole. Forever."

"Forever, my love," Cole responded as his eyes flamed.

__

fade out


End file.
